Insights
by AAnitab
Summary: Post "Derailed" episode, season one. Elle Greenaway and Jason Gideon deal with the feelings brought up by her time as a hostage on that train. Hotch helps... ahem tortures... them to find a new train of thought. Elle/Jason romantic smut. I am the queen.
1. Chapter 1

Insights

By AnitaB

Author's Notes: This is set shortly after a first season episode, the one with Elle held hostage on the train. Well… let's just say that the Elle and Gideon in my head saw the events of that episode a little differently than the ones in the show. And Hotch wants to help with a little pointed torture. Happy committed smut will ensue.

Insights

By AnitaB

Chapter 1: Trains and Planes

//Dad,// Gideon mentally shook his head and physically settled back into the plane's seat. Three letters and he couldn't concentrate. Right now the legendary brain everyone said he had should be dissecting the unsub. Gideon should be navigating the maze of psychological reasoning and predictions. He should be picking apart what his unsub could teach his team about catching and stopping others like him.

Special Agent Jason Gideon should not be getting lost in the disturbingly complex question behind three damn letters. //Dad,// And he should absolutely not be watching the speaker of those three letters as she slept, half-wrapped in a blanket on the other side of this plane.

He shouldn't be reliving the moment he first saw her on that tv screen. The second he knew that Elle was on that train. A known Fed held hostage by an unstable conspiracy delusionist. Alone. //Elle,//

That tiny, grainy image of her face had … done inexplicable things to his insides, and no one else had even recognized her. It just didn't make sense. And things he couldn't make sense of always plagued him. Like his reaction to those letters.

And he wasn't the only one feeling restless. On the other side of the plane Elle stirred in her sleep, fingers closing around air as the blanket slipped. Expressions chased each other over her face. Fear and repressed anger. Elle was back on that train, handcuffed to the bars under a seat. Unarmed and helpless. And alone.

She was never getting on a train alone again. Especially not tonight. A glance around the plane proved everyone was already sleeping or trying to before Gideon moved.

"Elle," The edge of the blanket appeared in his hands as he sat across from her. "Wake up, Elle, you're sle…" The words just stopped as he found his fingers sliding along the line of her jaw. And Elle quieted at the touch, her face turning into his palm.

"Jason,"

//Elle?// He tried to pull back instinctively, but stopped when her hand found his. Gideon couldn't pull back when she gave him a sleepy smile and cuddled his hand under her chin. "Please,"

And Gideon stood at the beginning of a maze he had no idea how to figure out. Mentally shaking his head, he physically settled into the seat. She plagued him with three little words and the grip of her fingers through his. Yet he couldn't bring himself to pull away. Reaching out, Gideon brushed a lock of hair off her forehead. "Elle…"

000

She hadn't expected to get any sleep. And as much as the cuff bruises and abraded cheek hurt, they weren't the reason. Elle had slept just fine with broken ribs before. And those hurt a hell of a lot more than a few cuts and bruises.

What she was certain would keep her awake was the look on his face. Not the unsub's. He'd been a fairly typical psychotic with delusions. Jason's face. The way Ja—Gideon had looked when he'd run onto that train with one handgun and no flack vest. The way he had watched her silently afterward.

The reason she had called him 'dad'. Or reasons.

It always bothered her when she didn't understand her own reactions to anything, and Elle didn't understand the way Gideon had made her react today.

Her brain wouldn't stop trying to figure it out, even after sleep finally came. Sometime in the night, Elle stopped thinking, stopped fighting off sleep. Stopped feeling cold metal around her wrist…

It was warm, safe, and Elle cuddled into the feeling, clinging to it. It meant that she wasn't on that train with an armed and destabilizing unsub.

And neither was Jason.

Elle woke up slowly like always, hands tucked under her chin and blanket wrapped high around her shoulders, not really sure what had woken her. It wasn't the engines changing their sound before landing. Her normal flying alarm clock.

In fact, the sound of the engines meant she had at least ten more minutes before they started descending. Ten more minutes before she'd have to start thinking. Elle started to sink back into that warm, safe feeling.

Until fingers moved against the skin of her throat. Fingers attached to the third hand under her chin. //What the …// Elle forced her eyes open to find Jas—mental self-slapping—Gideon awkwardly propped up in the seat next to hers. Fast asleep and with one arm stretched out to have his hand tucked in close against her skin. Fingers intertwined disturbingly easily through hers. //Breathe, Elle, breathe and pull away carefully.// But her body wasn't listening right now, automatically cuddling the unfamiliar heat of those fingers closer. //Eleanor Dade Greenaway, stop that right now!//

It took more self-control than she thought she had to slowly sit up, moving his hand away from her throat. It was harder still to slip her fingers out of his. Elle found herself huddled at the far end of the seat from his hand. Missing the touch she has no right to even think about. Gideon was her boss and mentor.

And the man who'd slept sitting up to hold her hand during a nightmare. //Jason,//

Every muscle in her body ratcheted a few notches tighter as she felt someone watching her. Gideon was still sleeping, something she was intensely grateful for. So who could it—

"Sleep well?"

"Hotch!" It was a shout even if it could barely be heard over the engine's hum. "You trying to orphan that boy of yours, sneakin' up on an armed woman."

"You're almost fast enough on the draw, but too good a shot to not see me first." Hotch smiled one of his small little expressions, the one that said 'you're being silly.' Then his eyes flicked across the seat to Gideon's outstretched hand, still lying on the edge of her pillow. Still giving her the look that made her want to shoot him, Agent Aaron Hotchner sat down across from her. "How's the wrist?"

Something was going on here. It was written all over his face in itty-bitty little print. And Elle felt danger in the air. Just how much did Hotch think he knew. And what had he seen. "It's been better. But I'll be fine."

Her trigger finger twitched as his eyes again flicked deliberately over the rumpled blanket and pillow, then up the outstretched arm to Gideon. "Of course you will be," The smile got that little bit wider. The writing on his face was almost big enough to read. And if Elle sat there one more minute staring at Hotch, odds were she'd actually hit him. Knowing full well that the sound she made didn't count as English, Elle fled, forcing herself to walk normally along the narrow aisle.

Behind her, Special Agent Aaron Hotchner grinned and draped the discarded blanket over Gideon. "We take care of our own, Elle."

000

His fingers were cold and his neck hurt. The second wasn't new. Sleeping on planes was never that comfortable. But the cold… that was very new. When Gideon had fallen asleep that hand had been warm, wrapped in soft, smooth skin. //Elle…// Still half-asleep, his hand clenched, searching across the pillow for the fingers so recently intertwined with his.

"Morning, Gideon,"

//Hotch…// There was something in his voice that made Gideon not want to open his eyes. Slowly pulling his arm back under the blanket, he tucked his fingers into his elbow. "It's not really morning if it's still dark outside, Hotch."

"Welcome to winter on the east coast. Up and at it, Dad."

His eyes flinched along with muscles all over his body. Damn Hotch and his insight. Gideon forced his eyes open and sat up, folding the blanket back over his knees. "I'm not your father." He set the blanket down on top of Elle's pillow, trying very hard not to see the amusement written all over Hotch's face. In one of those small twisted smiles. Sometimes he hated those smiles.

"I know that, Gideon. You're not Elle's father, either."

Gideon froze mid-motion, hands half-fisted in the blanket Elle had spent the night under. Where she'd held his hand and he hadn't wanted her to let him go. //I talk to serial killers, I can face my own co-worker. Even Hotch.// Forcibly opening his fingers, Gideon turned back to him with a carefully controlled expression. "Obviously not. Immediate family on the same unit is against policy." He gave a very specific smile. "You know that, Hotch."

"Policy, hmm." Hotch smiled and something inside Gideon flinched defensively. "Is it really the relatives policy that's at issue here, Jason?" His second in command and trusted friend leaned both elbows on his knees and searched for nerves with the verbal knife. "Or is something else bothering you?"

//Damn him, I never should have trained him this well.// "I don't know what you're talking about, Hotch." Gideon fought for the right tone and succeeded. At least until Elle crossed the edge of his vision to sit near Reid, then his voice cracked. Just a little. But Hotch noticed. Hotch always noticed.

"Well, then, I guess we have another mystery to solve. Don't we, Dad?" Grinning, Hotch patted his shoulder and walked away down the narrow aisle to scoot Reid over and sit directly in front of Elle. Damn him.

Gideon watched helplessly as Hotch touched her hand and three fingers to her jaw, tilting her chin up to look at her bruised cheek.

And Elle squirmed but didn't pull away. But then she hadn't called Hotch 'dad' either. The blinking seat belt light finally caught Gideon's eye, but only after Hotch released Elle to obey it. She in turn settled back and buckled her own belt. Gideon's eyes helplessly tracked the darkened skin of her wrist through the motion. His brain replayed the grainy film of her cuffed to that seat, tugging at the chains.

He might always be able to see it.

Belatedly fastening his belt, Gideon tried desperately to turn off the mental VHS. He didn't want to see Elle get that wound or himself charge the train. He didn't need to remember how those sights had made him feel.

Or the warmth of her fingers clinging to his.

Sometimes he hated his mind's inability to not think.

000


	2. Grillin' at work

Insights

By AnitaB

Chapter two: Grillin' at work

Finally, the seat belt light came on. Elle squirmed away from Hotch's knowing fingers and eyes. When the plane landed she could finally get the hell out of here. Away from Hotch and away from Jas—Gideon to the relative safety of her desk. And eventually home. There might even be a full 6-pack in her fridge. Elle could almost feel the bottle opener in her hand.

Maybe the cold glass against her fingers would finally stop them from feeling overheated and tingly. Elle fastened her seat belt and imagined walking out of the office. Murders not-with-standing, she had two days to wrap all this in cotton and pack it away. Two day to get herself back in control to face him Monday morning.

Though Elle couldn't have said if she meant Gideon or Hotch.

//Two whole days.// Closing her eyes through the slight nausea of landing, Elle smiled at the thought.

The smile held through the airport, the drive, three knowing looks from Hotch, and the front lobby of their building.

"Agent Gideon, your messages." The receptionist trailed three steps behind Hotch and Gideon reading small notes that Elle only half-heard. Until… "Mr. Robinson called from Quantico Academy about the teaching job. Get back to him ASAP with an answer."

//Teaching … job.// She hadn't said lecture or seminar or even conference. It wasn't a day or week job. It was … more permanent. It was goodbye BAU, hello desk job.

It was Jason leaving them all again, like he'd left Hotch before.

//No,// Elle made her feet keep walking despite the sudden lack of feeling in her knees. She'd be damned if she'd let Hotch notice. Forcing a curve back onto her lips, Elle made herself chat with Reid as she trailed him towards their desks, past the stairs to Gideon's office. She breathed a sigh of relief as Hotch's knowing eyes and Gideon's steadily averted ones both turned out of sight up the stairs. "It was really stupid to come onto that train after me, you know that, right, Reid?"

He ducked his head, just a little, and gave her a small, half smile through the edge of his hair. "That's exactly what Hotch and Morgan said. But the unsub was escalating too quickly. There simply wasn't time to teach anyone else the sleight of hands." Grinning because Reid could just be that cute when he was on the edge of a geek boy logic train. "Any mistake and you and the hostages would have--"

"Stop, Reid," The grin became a soft smile as she halted him with a hand on his shoulder. "It was the right choice, just a little more danger than I like seeing you put yourself in." Sitting down at her desk, Elle tried not to listen for the closing of that upstairs office door. Tried not to hear the rustling snap of the blinds closing. That meant they were talking. Capital T, bold and italics talking. Elle wanted to throw up. "I feel a lot better when you're working your mental magic from another room instead of your sleight of hand that close to the gun."

Reid smiled slightly and gave her the 'I'm thinking' tilt of his head. It was almost enough to get her mind off a second and third set of blinds snapping closed. "So do I,"

The laugh on her lips didn't sound quite right, but Reid for all his brilliance was no Hotch. "Good, let's remember that the next time."

The laugh on his lips made her smile… until… "I never want Gideon to look at me like I'm kidnapping his daughter again."

//I'm not his daughter,// Elle managed to keep that first instinctual response off her lips. She didn't think he noticed the half-swallowed sound. //Snappy comeback, that's what I need.// "Well if you don't like that look, how about the "kicked my puppy" look he sometimes has."

Reid smiled, head tilting. "Yeah, that one's better."

000

He was about to be grilled. Again. By possibly the best agent he'd ever trained. //The day just keeps getting better.// Gideon rubbed three fingers over his forehead as he watched Agent Aaron Hotchner close all his blinds. He wanted to *TALK*.

That was never good. Especially with Gideon's fingers still tingling gently.

"Well," Hotch settled in the chair in front of his desk, eyes watching Gideon's face.

//The waiting game,// Pressing the splayed tips of his fingers together, Gideon braced both elbows on his desk. //Two could play that game.// "Well, what?"

That smile, Gideon hated that knowing smile. And Hotch delighted in giving it to him for just that reason. "Well, it is a great offer and an even better opportunity Mr. Robinson wants an answer on."

Odd choice of topic. Yes, the phone message. But the *TALK* on the plane had felt unfinished. And now there wasn't an 'Elle' or a 'dad' anywhere to be found. "A great opportunity."

"A chance to make a difference nationwide, Jason. You'd hand-pick and train BAU teams. Eventually, they'd be positioned to handle a full caseload anywhere across the country." Those eyes stayed on his as Hotch calmly laid out an entire future for him. One outside this office. Out of the field. Permanently in a class room and away from his own hand-picked team waiting for him downstairs.

One that could save dozens or even hundreds of lives. Catch more unsubs than ever before possible.

A future away from Elle. //Damnit, Hotch.//

His fingers twitched and tingled. Gideon folded his hand together, in what he hoped looked like thoughtful consideration. The twitching might not be as visible that way.

"And Mr. Robinson will be expecting an answer."

Mr. Robinson wasn't the only one expecting a response. Hotch was staring at him across a desk, like a shark sniffing blood. He wanted evidence or ammunition for this campaign he was running. But what was the final goal? Hotch didn't hate either Elle or Gideon. //So why is he doing this to us?// And what response would be the safest?

"I'll have to give him a call, won't I?"

//Damnit,// The smile widened, just a little and Gideon knew he'd just handed the man another clip of bullets. And Hotch damn well knew how to take a shot. Or a stab, or where to twist the knife.

"When should we tell the team about your decision?" Hotch leaned back in his chair, hands folded over his stomach. "They deserve to know."

//Deserve to know what?// Gideon felt the light go on. //That I'm leaving…// He imagined it for a second. Saying goodbye to Hotch again. Sending Reid, Morgan and JJ to work for someone else.

Not seeing Elle every day, the fall of her hair around her shoulders. Not watching her mind work through the twists and turns of a case. The feel of her skin against his fingers and the sound of his name on her lips.

"Maybe after I've actually made the decision, Hotch."

The smile was followed by a knowing nod. "Of course, Gideon, it's not like you to rush a decision. Take some time to think. Look at the pros and cons. But don't wait too long to act, Dad. Opportunities don't wait around forever."

Knife twisted, barb thrown, Hotch calmly stood and walked out of the office, leaving Gideon alone with his thoughts.

//Cruel enough, Hotch, cruel enough.// Standing himself, Gideon walked to the window and opened the blinds. His team. The closest people he had to family were on the other side of the glass, talking and working like nothing had happened.

Like he wasn't up here alone thinking and feeling things he shouldn't. Against his will, Gideon's eyes found a head of dark hair bent over her desk. The smile she was giving to Reid disappeared the second he turned away. Fake and instantly replaced with a heart-rending look of … insecurity and loneliness. Her fingers rubbed over her wrist as his spread almost helplessly against the glass. //Elle, sweetheart…// He wanted to go downstairs, put his arms around her, and make that look go away. //No,// Jerking back from the window, Gideon mentally slapped himself back to his chair with all the reasons it was a truly bad idea. Yet his fingers stilled itched. "Damn you, Hotch, and damn 'dad'."

Time to go. Gideon knew if he stayed with his control this ragged… something bad would happen. Grabbing his coat, he told himself it wasn't running away.

It was the only answer that made any sense.

000


	3. Nails in the coffin uh elevator

Insights

By AnitaB

Chapter 3: Nails in the coffin—uh elevator.

Two days hadn't really helped. Cold beer and sleep hadn't really helped. But then Hotch, damn him, had gotten in one last shot before she'd escaped, telling her with one of those twisted little smiles about the Quantico Academy job offer.

Like she hadn't head the phone message, loud and clear. And this morning hadn't started off any better.

This morning Gideon had been carrying a box down the stairs from his office as she set her purse on her desk.

He was already packing up to leave her, to leave the team. And he wasn't even going to tell them first. //Goddamnit, Jason.//

Her hands shook as she checked her gun and locked her desk drawer. He wasn't even going to tell them first. He wasn't going to say a single damned word to her or to any of them.

But Hotch would. Hotch would make sure to stab her at every opportunity. Like right about … now. "Morning, Elle. Have a good weekend?"

//No, I ran out of beer and had nightmares.// "The wrist is still sore, but I'm fine." She watched him sit on the edge of her desk and smile at her. //Bastard,// "How are Hailey and the baby?"

At least now the smile was real. "Gets bigger everyday."

"Hailey? Hotch! That's a horrible thing to say about your wife." Now his frown was real too and that just cheered Elle the hell up. "And with her just having your baby boy?" Elle was practically glowing inside as his eyes narrowed. His eyelids dropped a tiny bit with each of her tsk, tsk sounds.

Then Gideon walked by with another box to add to the cart. Elle couldn't help but watch, and Hotch did the same. Only now she was wearing the real frown and he wore a real smile.

"Feel better, Elle?"

//Hell, no.// "I'm fine, Hotch. I'm absolutely fine." Elle jerked her hand out from under his, not really caring that this was certainly not the best hiding she'd ever done. Biting his head off was just like admitting anything or everything.

"Good. He's got about four more boxes packed already, for Quantico Academy."

//He's going to take the teaching job. Jason really was going to leave.// "The academy?" She felt the edges of her nails digging deep into the skin of her palms. "He's not gonna tell us, is he?" Elle forced her hands open and filled her arms with files, hugging the stack like a teddy bear. "He's just gonna leave."

"I don't know, Elle, guess we'll have to wait and see." Hotch patted her shoulder like putting a bandaid on an arterial gusher, and then he just walked away from her desk.

"Like hell I'm just waiting." Elle wasn't known for her patience with just cause. If Jason was just gonna up and leave, why the hell would she stay to watch him go.

The keys clacked loudly under her fingers as Elle pulled up a transfer request form. Violent Crimes would let her be a useful profiler without the closeness of a small team setting. You don't get attached to people if you're one cubicle in an office of hundreds. And if no one got close, then it didn't, couldn't matter when they left. And they always left. Elle didn't know how her time with the BAU had made her forget that. People always left. The next time around she'd remember that.

The screen before her eyes seemed to blur as she filled out every important box in the long request. //Bureaucratic assholes!// Did they really need her employee number and supervisor's name every fourth fucking question? Jason Gideon, Jason Gideon, Jason Gideon.

When she finished this form, she was going to storm up the stairs to his office, shove the pages down his throat, and go find some hard liquor. Beer just wasn't gonna cut it this time.

Printing the document, Elle found every spot she needed to initial, sign and date. Rather than the tiny details slowing and calming her down, each stroke of her pen seemed to raise the temperature of her blood. Any higher and she'd explode when she gave him her request.

But then he was leaving, why would he care? Jason should be relieved that he wouldn't have to deal with her in his last days or weeks with the BAU. He should thank her… not that Elle was going to give him the time.

Papers in hand, Elle stalked up the stairs and shoved open his office door. "Gideon,"

He put the stack of files in his hands into a box on his desk. And then he looked up. Just a glance really, his eyes were down on the files again. He wouldn't even look at her. "What is it, Elle?"

//Bastard,// If she tried to speak another word, it would come out as a shout. Two steps forward, Elle slapped the transfer against his chest and fled down the stairs to the sound of her name behind her.

Elle didn't even notice the broad smile on Hotch's face as she passed him. Hell, she didn't notice he was there at all. Her entire focus was on getting enough space between herself and Jason to keep from hitting him in the face and yelling that he couldn't leave her, them. //Keep walking, Elle, just keep walking.//

000

Her voice was … weird, strained. When he glanced up, her face was tight, closed down. And almost… betrayed. Elle was hurting and if he looked at her one more second, Gideon would have to cross this room and wrap his arms around her. "What is it, Elle?"

He didn't even have to see her to know that it somehow had been the wrong thing to say. Under oath, Gideon would swear the temperature dropped ten degrees. Then her hand thudded into his ribs and Elle herself spun on one heel and fled his office.

"Elle?" His hands had automatically caught the papers she'd slapped him with. Something was going on here, something beyond the train and 'dad'. And it smelled of Hotch's interference. Gideon dragged his eyes off the stiff set of her shoulders crossing the open floor below to look at the paper crumpled in his hands. It was a transfer to… Violent Crimes. Elle wanted to leave him. She wanted to leave him to be a faceless, nameless brain in a box in violent fucking crimes.

His hands tightened into fists, turning the transfer request into a ball. //Goddamnit, Elle.// His office door bounced off the wall behind him on his way down the stairs.

Hotch, of course Hotch, sat near the foot of the stairs. Gideon had never seen his second in command smile that wide, ever. Might as well give him another reason to smile. "Where is she?"

"Elle?"

"Yes, Elle. Where did she go?" Yup, there was the smile getting even wider. Gideon could hear almost a growl in his voice. Observant Hotch couldn't possibly miss it.

Hotch pointed towards the elevator doors and waited until Gideon was five steps past him to add on. "Go get her, Dad."

//I'm not her father.// And once he caught up with her it was going to take every scrap of his patience to keep from shaking sense into her. What the hell did she think she was doing?

She saw him coming, but pounding the close-door button didn't make it work any faster. Gideon shoved an arm between the doors and grinned at the hiss of them closing…behind him. There was no escaping him now.

"What in the hell is this?" Elle flinched away from the wad of paper in his fist. Or maybe she reacted to the rough sound of his voice.

Either way he'd never seen Elle look so scared as she did right now. Not even at gunpoint, not even handcuffed to the bars under the train seat. Then she buried it, wrapping her arms around her ribs and an interrogation room blank look over her face. "You know what it is, Gideon. You can read."

Why was she scared? A better question would be why was she leaving? But he was in no state to ask her anything. The only response he could give to that look was her name. "Elle," His hands opened, caught her arms in a gentle grip. His arms were in on the conspiracy, because they were around her before his brain had any idea what the plan was. Hell, he was holding her close before Elle could have gotten away. "Elle,"

She went stone still in his arms and he just pulled her closer until he could feel the faint tremble of her muscles. He buried his face into her hair. "Talk to me, Elle. Let me help you."

Then she exploded into words and actions. Both her hands slammed against his chest, knocking him back into the wall. "Go to hell, Jason. You can't pretend to care and try to fix everyone and then just…" Elle stopped, a hand over her mouth.

//Pretend to care… Bullshit.// "Just what, Elle? After I pretended to care, then what did I do?" Gideon found himself stalking her across the elevator floor. Her shoulders hit the wall between his hands. He knew he was invading her personal space, but he couldn't seem to help it. "What did I do, Elle, that you want to leave for a goddamn box in Violent Fucking Crimes?"

Her head tilted back and her dark eyes finally locked with his, burning and so close. And getting closer. "You were leaving first, Jason. Why do you care where I am?"

The two sentences seemed to hit his brain separately and out of order. //You're supposed to be with me, of course I care.// "Leaving?" His hand moved on its own to her shoulder. //I'm not going anywhere.//

"Yes, leaving. Professor Gideon. Packing lots of fascinating case files to teach the kiddies at Quantico Academy. And worst of all, you weren't gonna say anything, were yo?"

She thought he was leaving and that was why she was scared, angry, and trembling. That was why Elle was trying to run. And he couldn't let her go.

Elle shifted, trying to duck under his arm towards the doors. //No, you're not getting away.//

Gideon stopped her movement, blocking her in with his arms and chest. His hands moved to cup her face as she tried to push the wall back with her shoulders. "I'm not going anywhere, Elle. Neither are you."

Her eyes held a mixture of fear and hope and his heart pounded in his chest. //Elle,// This was a horrible idea, but that didn't make him hesitate for even an instant. Jason Gideon held her still as he leaned in and pressed Elle's lips under his own. He was kissing Elle and when her hands rose to slide up his chest, she didn't push him away. She was kissing him back.

Soft, warm, and sweet those beautiful lips opened before his in invitation. Her fingers curled into his shirt. He found his fingers in her hair, changing the angle to better explore her mouth. She felt so good, taste like heaven, and melted into his arms. //Sweet Elle,//

"Jason," Her arms tried to pull him back, but he needed to see her eyes. Gideon cupped her face in his hands. She was so beautiful and she was his.

000

He was angry, pinning her to the elevator wall, and swearing at her in a low, growly rasp of a shout. Anger was her only hope of getting out of here intact. The other response welling up inside her was need, desire. Elle could feel the urge to cling to his shoulders and lean in for a kiss. If he pushed her away, she'd shatter.

Elle clung to the anger, embraced it, released it in a spill of bitter words. Before her eyes, every word seemed to soften his face, melt away his anger. His hand moved, heating her shoulder with a gentle touch. She couldn't stand his pity and tried to duck under his arm.

Gideon blocked her, those strong hands cupping her face even as she tried to melt through the wall at her back. //No, pity, Jason, please no pity.//

"I'm not going anywhere, Elle. Neither are you." His voice was soft but determined, dragging her helpless eyes to his face. It wasn't pity in his eyes, but that was all her brain managed before he fried it with the touch of his lips over hers. Jason was kissing her, softly, warmly. His hands held her steady for the heated exploration of lips on lips. //Jason,// Her hands lifted to feel his heart pounding behind his ribs. Her knees went weak at the grip of his arms and the urgent heat of his kiss. Elle fisted her hands in his shirt and opened for his taste. Delicious.

His hands sank into her hair, tilting her head to the perfect angle for his tongue to dance with hers. It was heaven, but it wasn't enough. Especially when he tried to pull back. "Jason," She found her hands clutching at his shoulders, trying to pull him back into a kiss.

His hands on her face kept a small space between their lips. "I'm not your father, Elle. You know that, right?" His entire body leaned along hers as his eyes trailed over her lips. The heat on his face was igniting nerves all over her body. Jason wanted this, wanted to hold her, kiss her. And there was nothing she wanted more.

"Yeah, I know that, Jason." Elle slid her arms up around his neck, groaning at the tight grip of his arms. "But what is it you want to be?"

Rough fingertips stroked the line of her cheek to the point of her chin, tilting her face up to his. She had a front row seat to the soul-searching on his face. //Come on, Jason. Please.// "Your man. I want to be your man."

This time Elle crossed the distance. "You are," Her lips claimed his urgently, tongue meeting his in a shared groan. His hands burned up and down her back, pulling her body even tighter against his own. Her hands joyously explored the broad strength of his shoulders. She could feel every inch of his body against hers, could taste heat and need on his tongue, could burn in the grip and stroke of his hands. But Jason still wasn't close enough. And who needed to breathe anyway.

Jason broke the kiss, breathing hard against her neck and holding her even closer. Every inch of her skin gloried in the heat of his body. //Jason,//

"Hotch is never going to stop smiling." He dropped a kiss against her pulse before pulling back to smile at her, fingers dragging a soft heat up the side of her throat. "He's going to love grilling me after this."

"You, too?" Elle ran her fingers through his hair, meeting his smile with one of her own. "He's been goading me for days."

"Seems I trained an annoying but insightful matchmaker instead of a profiler."

He was stalling and she knew it. But Elle understood completely. There was nothing she wanted more than to stay here in his arms. Except maybe leaning in for another kiss.

Eventually, though, someone would actually need to use this elevator and know their luck, Hotch would ride it himself to the lobby and back just to interrupt.

At the very least, he'd be waiting at her desk to interrogate them.

"Jason," She leaned in, brushing a quick kiss over his lips. "We can't hide in here all day." Elle found her fingers tracing his lower lip. At least she could tell herself it was to rub off that little smudge of her lipstick. She shouldn't be thinking about yet another kiss or about getting his arms around her again. And keeping them there. She should be working on getting them both out of this elevator and back to their desks. And then Jason kissed her palm, making any thought even harder. "What… what should we do now?"

"I…I'm having a hard time thinking, Elle," His hand was warm against her cheek. "When you look at me like that." Jason wasn't making it easy for her to think with the look on his face. Elle had never even imagined what that kind of heat would look like in his eyes. "We should get back to work, but I'd like to … see you tonight. Let me make you dinner."

//Jason,// She adored the faint hint of insecurity on his face almost as much as she loved the feel of his arms around her and his kiss. "I'd love that, Jason."

000


	4. Letting Go

Insights

By AnitaB

Chapter 4: Letting go

Somehow, somehow Jason managed to let her out of his arms and back to her desk. Even harder, he'd kept his hands off her the rest of the day. His eyes were another matter. All day, Jason found his eyes following Elle around the office. And bloody Hotch of course noticed. Elle gave him a small glance and a soft smile on her way out of the room. Jason was still lost in the memory of her in his arms, on his lips when a hand touched his shoulder.

"What are you planning to make?" Hotch stood at his side, still smiling as wide as ever. "When you cook dinner for Elle tonight, that is."

"Who said I'm making dinner for Elle tonight?" He knew Hotch knew, but he hadn't forgiven him yet for the days of torture.

"The fact that she didn't shoot you in the elevator and that you've both been staring and smiling ever since." Hotch really smile, and while Jason wasn't afraid anymore, he knew something was coming. "Garcia said Elle likes red wine when she showed me the camera footage. I suggest Italian." Hotch patted his back one more time and wandered off to make a verbal jab at Elle. Probably.

Who he was going to kiss in about 28 and a half minutes. Elle, not Hotch. About another thirty minutes after that she'd be in his kitchen, dark eyes watching him cook, delicate fingers stealing little tastes.

Her hair sliding through his fingers as her arms pulled him closer…

No wonder Hotch knew, Jason couldn't stop smiling. And Elle kept shooting him those secret little glances.

Soon, soon she'd be back in his arms. And just maybe he could convince her to stay there. He just had to wait a little longer.

Time crawled and Jason kept expecting a hot case to drop in on emergency status.

For once the sky didn't fall and at quitting time Jason caught one more not so secret glance from Elle on her way out of the office. He waited a painful three minutes to follow.

In the parking garage, he found her sitting on the hood of his car with a smile. "Hey, Jason," Her eyes met his gaze warmly before they dropped to heat his lips. Elle was thinking about kissing him. And there was nothing he wanted more.

"Elle," He reached out for her hands, guiding her to her feet and close against his chest. "You haven't changed your mind?" His hands settled at her waist as her fingers slid up his ribs.

"No, I haven't," Jason gave up on breathing at the way her voice sounded and met her halfway, lips opening against hers. Elle was soft, warm and so sweet, lifting on her toes to deepen this kiss. Now her hair was sliding through his fingers again as her tongue teased and stroked his.

He groaned, holding her closer as he took over the kiss. Jason chased her exploring tongue back into her mouth to do some exploring of his own. Soft, hot, and sweet, Elle was perfect in his arms. He never wanted to let her go. "My sweet Elle,"

"Hmm," She sank to her heels and slowly opened warm brown eyes to meet his. "So am I following your car or getting directions?"

He had to let her go for that long? His mind whirled a second to get a plan, one that didn't involve letting her out of arm's length. "I'll drive, bring you back for your car later." His hands tightened on her back, asking her to say yes.

Elle smiled and he could see her ferret out the reasons behind his words. And those reasons pleased her. "Okay, let me grab something out of my car." It took a few moments to force his arms open and a few more watching her walk to her car and back, now carrying an overnight bag. Then she was standing in reach again and her soft smile called to him. "Ready when you are."

//Hell, yes, I'm ready.// His hands moved before his mind caught up, fingers tilting her chin up to press his lips to hers. Jason wrapped both arms tight around her waist, dragging her high on her toes and hard against his chest. Another second and he was going to pin her to the side of his car and send his hands in search of her skin. //Stop, stop now.// It almost hurt to open his grip and reach for the passenger's door. "Come on, Elle, let's go."

Her fingers hesitated on his chest a moment before she slid out of his reach and into the car. //God, you're beautiful, Elle.//

000

She was going to see Jason's home. She was going to walk into his inner sanctum and into his arms. And his kiss. The car pulled to a stop and Jason reached for her with strong hands. Those fingers slid along her jaw and tilted her chin up to meet her eyes. "Are you sure about this, Elle?" //Sweet, but damn, you're dense, Jason.//

"Jason Gideon, don't be stupid. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't very sure." Elle licked her lips and groaned as his eyes softened and followed the motion. "Kiss me, Jason, and take me inside."

He leaned in, eyes on her lips. A breath away he stopped, caught her hands in his and pulled back. "Come inside, first." Elle helplessly followed the grip of his hands out of the car and into the living room. Jason go the door closed and locked before he groaned her name. "Sweet Elle, come here."

//Yes,// Elle gladly stepped into the circle of his arms. Getting his lips back to hers mattered more than seeing his home. Wrapping both arms tight around his shoulders, Elle met each desperate stroke of Jason's tongue with her own. A helpless moan shook the ribs under her exploring hands. He sounded so good, felt so good on her lips, under her fingers. Jason was perfect, holding her tight.

Suddenly Elle felt the muscles in his shoulders move and an instant later her body was pinned hard against the living room wall and even harder against the front of his body. "Oh, Jason."

His hands shifted from her waist to her hips as his lips smiled and moved to her throat. "Right here, Elle." A low, sound in his throat was time perfectly with the arch and rub of his hips against hers.

She found her fingers in his hair and her knee climbing his side, helplessly returning that low groan and tight grip. Another few seconds and they'd be having sex against his front door and she wouldn't mind at all. But Jason might… later anyway. "Jason, show me your bedroom."

His lips hesitated over her pulse. His hands clenched on the curve of her waist. His voice rumbled low in his chest. Jason pulled back and met her eyes with a question on his face.

Sliding all ten fingers around his jaw, Elle answered that question with a long, slow kiss. And then she gave him the words too. "Yes, Jason, I'm sure."

The look on his face changed, melting and heating. Strong hands spread wide and warm, one on her back and the other on her thigh. His lips found hers. "I think dinner can wait." Then she found herself being carried down the hall in Jason's arms with her ankles crossed behind his back. Elle licked at the pulse in his throat, loving the low groan that shook the skin under her lips. "Elle, please." His hands and arms tightened sharply as his step faltered. She had the urge to see just how far out of control she could push him. With only her mouth…

"Yes, Jason?" Elle smiled against the hollow of his throat before she licked and nibbled her way to the corner of his mouth. "Please, what?"

Muscles all over his body went still and taut. Then the tension shattered and Jason pinned her to the nearest wall for a bruising assault of a kiss. Tongues danced, arms clenched, hands fisted in fabric, and hips rocked and arched.

Elle eagerly opened to the heat and desperate need of his kiss, her hips following the drag and arch of his hands low on her back. He'd lost control and she loved it, digging nails into his shoulders with each press of his hips.

"Dammit, Elle." She was breathless and just a little cold as Jason growled against her lips and pulled back. She got a breath to protest before he hooked an arm behind her knees and lifted her high against his chest. The determination in his eyes stole her breath again as he almost growled an order. "Quit distracting me."

She curled both arms around his neck and hid her smile against his shoulder. "Get me to bed and I'll be good." Elle licked the heavy pulse in his throat, loving the tightening of his arms around her. "Very good."

"Elle," His voice rasped under her lips and his hand threaded through her hair. "Please, sweetheart." Jason pulled her closer, reaching for the doorknob under her knees. Before she'd even see the room, Jason laid her on the bed and fisted both hands in her hair. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

Elle smiled, arching to feel him pressed closer. "Show me, Jason," She hooked her heels behind his hips and brushed her lips over his. "Show me what I do to you."

She adored the low rasp on his lips before every inch of his body responded. Elle found her body wrapped tight against his, close enough to feel the tension in his every muscle. His hands fisted in her hair and the back of her shirt to drag her into a deep and desperate kiss.

And Elle loved it, fisting both her hands in the collar of his shirt and crossing her ankles behind his hips. //That's my Jason.//

000

She was here, really here. Elle was in his bed, in his arms, trying to shatter every little bit of self-control he'd ever had. God knew she had the power to do it. With her legs around him and her lips against his, Elle blasted him with both barrels. "Show me what I do to you."

Jason was helpless to do anything but give her everything, all of himself. His hands caught at her hair to angle her lips against his. //Sweet Elle.// She tasted delicious on his tongue. In his arms, she felt like heaven. Soft skin and sweet curves held him closer and tighter. Her hands fisted in the back of his shirt as her tongue stroked and twined with his. //My sweet Elle,//

She was beautiful. But still covered from collar to heels. "Elle," Jason dragged himself back from her lips and reached for the edge of her shirt. "I need to touch you. Please."

Elle nodded, bit her lip, and raised her arms to help the fabric over her head. "I need to touch you too, Jason." Her hands reached for his shirt buttons until his fingers caught at her wrists.

"Not yet, sweetheart." Jason pressed her arms over her head and simply stared a moment. //So damn beautiful.// "My turn first." He knew she wouldn't stay passive long, his spitfire girl. "Hold still and let me…" He watched her face and dragged hungry fingertips up her ribs to feel every inch of her soft, smooth skin. Elle arched into his hands with a low sound on her lips. Jason let his lips reach for hers as his hands finally cupped her breasts through the fabric of her bra.

"Jason, please." He adored the need in her voice, the trembling in her muscles and most of all, the way her hands fisting hi his pillowcase.

"That's it, Elle," Jason smiled against the line of her throat and peeled the cloth out of his way. "God, you're beautiful, sweetheart." And she was. He couldn't help but stare at her spread out over his sheets, soft skin and tangled hair. Finally, he filled his hands with the softest of skin and the racing of her heart. "Elle," Jason leaned down to taste the stiffened peak of her breast with a slow stroke of his tongue. Her back arched up off his bed, wordless little sounds on her lips begging for more. "I got you, sweetheart. I'll give you everything."

He flattened a hand in the curve of her back and set about seeing exactly what sounds his mouth could put to her lips. Sweet skin and even sweeter moans drove him on. Jason made absolutely sure that kissed, licked, or explored.

"Jason," Her legs wrapped around his hips as her body arched in his arms. Then she fisted both hands in his shirt to drag him up over her chest. "Damnit, Jason Gideon, I need more of you." Elle pulled him down into a hot and desperate kiss while her fingers attacked his shirt buttons. Hot hands slid past the fabric to stroke over eager nerves. //Elle, sweetheart.// The precious woman in his arms fought his shirt wide open and pressed her naked chest to his.

"Oh, Sweet Elle." Jason jerked his shirt down his arms and dragged her tight against his skin, soft, sweet heaven burning him from every inch of contact. He pulled her closer, sliding both arms around her back for just a few more inches of her heat. "I need you, Elle. All of you."

Jason leaned in for a kiss, only to be stopped an inch from her lips. "Whoa, Jason. It's my turn." Elle brushed her lips over his and pulled back before he got a taste, her legs releasing his waist. "Get on your back, my man, hands above your head."

//Let her out of my arms? Never.// "Elle," Jason tightened his hands on her back, hips rocking into the cradle of hers. "Please, Elle." He thrilled inside at the arch and tremble of her body under his, but her eyes still said she meant it. Weakly, Jason pulled away from her skin and stretched out on his back. "All yours, Elle. Come and get me." Last of all, he got a solid grip of his headboard. Elle had already shown that she could snap his self-control like a twig. That heat in her eyes was breathtaking, almost as gorgeous as watching her sit across his hips half-dressed. All that beautiful skin was just an arm's length from hands that wouldn't ever get enough of touching it. But his gorgeous girl had asked him, told him really, that it was her turn.

"Good boy, Jason, hold on tight." Elle rubbed her hands over his chest as she leaned down close to his hungry lips. "Does my good boy want a kiss?"

Jason could hear the headboard creak in his grip, the blood rush in his ears, and his own voice barely managed to rasp out an answer. "Please."

Then all he could do was feel. There was nothing in all the world he wanted more than this moment with Elle's hands on his skin and her lips opening to his. //Elle,//

000


	5. Holding on

Insights

By AnitaB

Chapter 5: Holding on

Elle loved this, loved the need so obvious in his face, his body. She adored the sense of power she felt watching his hands clench on that headboard and hearing his rasp of a plea. Jason Gideon was hers, hot under her hands and opening eagerly for her kiss. Elle pressed closer, desperate for the heat of his skin against all of hers, for the hard length of his need between her legs. Rubbing her breasts against his chest, she cupped his face in her hands and drank in the desperation of his kiss.

And through it all, his hands stayed above his head. //That's my good boy.// He deserved a reward. "Jason," Elle dragged herself back from his lips even as he groaned and tried to follow. "Lay back, it's still my turn." She sat up across his hips, rocking against the hard length of his erection. "I'm not done touching you."

Elle loved the way his every muscle tightened and arched into her movement. And his hands stayed on the bars. A growl low in his throat became words. "So touch me, Elle, please."

She was helpless to ignore that plea, spreading her fingers wide over his heart. Closing her eyes, Elle leaned down to kiss, lick, and nip her way over his broad chest. Under her mouth and hands, Jason arched and groaned and that pushed her further. Elle circled the tip of her tongue around his nipple and slid her hands to his belt. His body arched against her fingers. "Jason,"

"Elle," Suddenly his fingers caught hers at his belt buckle, dragging her hands up to his chest. "If you touch me there, it's gonna be all over. And I need to feel all of you first." Elle shivered as he cupped her check and whispered against her lips. "I need to touch you, really touch you, please Elle." His other hand slid up her thigh to her waist, fingers hesitating on her belt buckle.

"Yes, yes, please." Elle melted against his chest, into his kiss as his hands fought open her buckle, button, and zipper. Hot fingers slid down the skin of her stomach to slip into the heat between her thighs. "Oh, god, Jason." Her head slumped to his shoulder as her body arched and rocked desperately into the heat of his hand. Those fingers pressed and explored as her body trembled and shifted.

"That's my woman, wanting me. Hot and wet, sweet Elle." His voice rumbled low and soft against her ear. "How bad do you want me?" Speech simply wasn't possible as Jason suddenly plunged two long fingers deep inside her. Her every muscle clenched and stuttered as she arched helplessly above him. "Hmm, that bad, huh?" He smiled against her gasping lips, fingers still playing her nerves like a master.

She couldn't speak, but she could act. With a mindless sound, Elle dragged those teasing lips hard agains her own and rode the feel of his fingers inside her. Eventually, she dragged in enough air to speak. "Jason, need you, need more. Now, Damnit."

"That's my sweet Elle," Then his fingers were gone, both hands shoving her clothes off over her hips and down her thighs. Ell dragged in a breath and returned the favor, fingers struggling open belt, button, and zipper to finally close around the hard length of his erection. "Elle, damn, sweetheart."

He felt gorgeous in her hands, hot and hard, and every inch for her. "That's my man, wanting me." Elle adored the wordless sound on his lips and the sharp arch of his back. "How much, Jason, how much to you want me?"

In her hands, under her hips, Elle could feel him planning something. She'd bet her gun, she was going to love it.

000

She was fire in his arms, around his fingers. Her gorgeous body rocked and trembled above him. Jason adored the desperation in the bite in her nails on his shoulders and her kiss. He loved knowing that he'd done this to her, that this beautiful woman needed him so much. "Jason, need you, need more. Now, Damnit."

//You're gonna get me, sweetheart.// "That's my sweet Elle," And if she was gonna get him, their clothes had to go. Hers first. Already missing the heat of her around his fingers, Jason shoved her slacks and underwear down her thighs and off. Before he could do anything else, Elle had his belt and pants open and her fingers were sliding hot and tight around his erection. "Elle, damn, sweetheart."

Jason found his hands clenched on her thighs as every inch of his body arched into the delicious touch of those beautiful hands. Her voice held need and pleasure. Elle was enjoying the power she had over him as she whispered sweet words in his ear. "How much, Jason, how much do you want me?"

//Elle, stop, baby.// Her hands were, god they felt like heaven, about to break him in half with soft heat and a careful stroked. If Jason let her fingers explore him, he was going to explode all over her hands. "Elle," He caught her hands and dragged them up his chest. "Sweetheart, I want all of you, not just a bit." Her heat, that was what he needed, he'd felt it around his fingers, felt how ready she was. But he hadn't tasted it. Jason caught her lips for a hot kiss before rolling Elle to her back and pinning her hands above her head. "I need you, Elle. I want a taste."

Her eyes widened and her body arched against his, trying to tempt him with a low, sweet moan. "Jason,"

He kissed his way down her throat, over the curves of her breasts, and paused against her stomach. "Hold on tight, Elle, 'cause I'm nowhere near done with you." Jason adored the look of almost panicked heat on her face as she fisted her hands around the bars and locked her eyes to his face. //Perfect, sweetheart, I wanna see it in your eyes. // Holding her gaze, he shifted between her knees took his first taste of just how much his sweet Elle wanted him. "Delicious,"

Her body rose to the stroke of his tongue, arched and rocked to the rhythm of his grip of her thighs, danced to the pleasure and exploration of his mouth. And the sounds she made… god, Elle's voice moaning his name made every inch of his body tighten and shake. In his arms, she was shaking, her eyes lost to his gaze as she arched.

Closing his eyes, Jason lost himself in the taste and feel of her. This was heaven. Her legs tightened, her heels dug into the mattress as her body arched up against him. "Oh, Jason, please." Then her hands left the headboard to clench in his hair. Her hips jerked and lifted as his tongue plunged deep. Her nails bit into his neck and shoulders as she pushed him back an inch, enough to catch her breath. "Goddamnit, Jason Gideon, get up here and take me." Her fingers caught his chin, tilted his face up to hers. "Now, Jason."

She was so beautiful and asking, demanding the one thing he wanted more than his next breath. "Elle," Weakly, he pulled back to shove the last of his clothes away. It was all he could do to fight for air at the feel of her skin against every hungry inch of his own. "Elle," He couldn't resist a kiss, pulling her closer against him with trembling arms. "I need you so much, sweetheart."

"Then take me, Jason," Delicate fingers slid between their bodies to place his tip in position. "I'm right here," Her lips met his and somewhere in the middle of the best kiss he'd ever had, Jason slid himself inside her, slow and hot and deep. He was home, buried in the sweetest heat he'd ever felt. Elle was holding him close and tight with every inch of her body and he still needed more of her.

He needed to see her face, to watch it in her eyes. Jason had to feel what this was doing to her, had to share the intense pleasure he was drowning in. Even if it meant giving up this kiss. Jason cupped his hands around her face and forced himself back from her lips. "Elle," He got his eyes open to find hers still closed. Elle sank her teeth into her lips as her body tried to arch against his. //No, not yet.// He pressed harder against her, holding her still beneath him. "Look at me, Elle. I need to see your eyes, sweetheart."

Her hands tightened and her ribs heaved against his as her eyes slowly opened to meet his. "Jason," She was so beautiful, looking up at him with an ocean of heat in her eyes.

"There you are, sweet Elle," Jason tightened his arms, his hips making the first small thrust inside her. He adored the little sound the move brought to her lips. He loved even more the heat in her eyes and the arch of her hips.

"Hmm, yes, Jason, right here, with you." Her fingers trailed along the edge of his face to stroke over his lips. "Right here, needing you." Her hips shifted, helping Jason slide even deeper inside her to the sound of both of their groans. "Feeling you, hmm, more." Her thighs tightened at his waist, her hips rocking against his to the pleading of his every nerve. "Please, Jason."

Yup, she had the power to shatter him like thin glass. "God, Elle," Without any control from him, his body answered her call, thrusting hard and deep inside hers. "Yes, Elle, yes."

000

He was inside her. So gentle, so hard, so deep. Jason Gideon was buried inside her, holding her so tight and kissing her so sweetly. It was so beautiful, she felt like her heart was going to melt out of her chest, all over his bed.

Elle couldn't breathe as those delicious lips pulled away. Her body tried to move, wanting more of him. Her eyes were still closed to let her concentrate on every single inch of contact. And the sound of her name on his lips. //Oh, yes, Jason, please.//

He matched her move with his hips, pressing hard to hold her still. "Look at me, Elle. I need to see your eyes, sweetheart."

Anything, she'd do anything he wanted, needed. But right now her concentration was zip, zilch, nada. "Jason," Elle dragged her eyes open and lost her breath, dear lord, she loved his eyes.

"There you are, Elle," He moved, just a little and she matched it mindlessly, still fighting to breathe.

"Hmm, yes, Jason, right here, with you." On their own, her fingers stroked along his face and over his lips. //Love your kiss.// "Right here, needing you." Elle shifted against him, groaning at the heat of him sliding just a little bit deeper. "Feeling you, hmm, more." His body shifted, just a little, letting her hips shift and rock against his. //So damn good,// "Please, Jason."

His eyes, somehow she could see him lose control in his eyes. "God, Elle," She barely had time to get a solid grip on his shoulders before Jason went about driving every inch of his body deeper into hers. //Yes, Jason, please.// "Yes, Elle, yes."

His eyes stayed on her face with every delicious thrust of their hips. Elle adored the heat in his face as she locked her legs around his hips and met every thrust of his body with her own. "Jason, oh, yes, please."

Elle could head the need and heat in her own voice before Jason gave her a pleased smile. She knew he'd heard it too. He pressed a short, teasing kiss to her lips and locked his eyes to her face. That strong body shifted over hers, rough fingertips gliding along to the sensitive skin of her thighs.

"Right here, Elle. You're perfect and close, so damn close, aren't you?" His hand cupped her knee and guided it higher up his side. The change in angle drove her breath from her lungs. All Elle could manage was a gasp against his lips and a nod as her nails dug into his back. He was so breathtakingly deep. So hot and hard and driving her every nerve into screaming life. //God, yes, Jason, so close, almost… please.// "Reach for it, Elle, show me."

Fighting for the scraps of her self-control, Elle hooked her knees around his ribs and arched into the arch and thrust of his hips. "Ja-Jason!"

"That's it, Elle, take me. Feel me. Come for me." Jason groaned into a kiss, moving harder and faster with each of their ragged breaths. Elle was lost in the heat and rush of it all, clutching him closer as the wave crashed over her every nerve, dragging his name from her in a shout.

In her arms, her body, she felt that same pleasure crash over Jason, tightening his every muscle and bringing her name to his lips in a harsh shout.

Jason collapsed in her arms, holding her tight and panting against her skin. Elle pulled him even closer, wrapping her shaking body in the heat of his skin and the strength of his grip. Her own breath rushed and hitched against his shoulder as their heart rates slowed.

Far before she was ready to let him go, Jason shifted. Elle tightened her arms and legs around him to keep him close. "Jason,"

His arms tightened, keeping her close as he lifted his head to meet her eyes. "Elle,"

Now her breath caught at the ocean of heat in his eyes. No one, ever, had looked at her like that before. No one had ever said her name so sweetly that she felt it in every nerve. No one had ever cupped her face in shaking fingers and stolen her heart clean out of her chest with a tender kiss. //Jason,// Elle clutched him closer and deepened the amazing kiss. It was perfect, heaven, and would never be enough.

It was only when Jason pulled back that Elle noticed he'd rolled to his back. "Jason," Strong hands rubbed up and down her back, pulling her tight against his chest. She could only respond to the feelings he caused in her. Elle cupped her hands against his jaw and felt unstoppable words on the tip of her tongue. "I love you, Jason. I need you, need this."

If she thought his eyes held heat before… god, know the fire in his face was about to explode. From mere inches away, Elle watched as his breath caught and his lips moved. Then he caught a hand in her hair and dragged her down for a desperate, needy kiss. "Sweet Elle." He held her gaze with his. "I love you, Elle. I need you, need this so damn much." She couldn't breathe past the words on his lips and the grip of his arms. But she needed this more than air. "I need you, don't leave me, please."

Elle smiled against his lips, body arching over his. "I'm right here, Jason. Not leaving you. I'm not going anywhere, not ever. Don't you get it, Jason? You're mine now."

She simply adored the relief in his smile in the moment before another kiss closed her eyes and heated her nerves. Jason Gideon loved her.

000


End file.
